Ami's Revenge
by Sailor Element
Summary: What happons when I have no sleep and people making fun of me? Ami Way OOC and some of the scouts to.


Sailor Element: I don't own Sailor Moon. The people who do wouldn't agree to my story. I also don't own 'Brain Damage' by Eminem.   
  
This is what happens when people don't pay attention to the shy person or when the just cant seem to not pick on that person.  
  
An = I don't like Serena or Mina! (Sorry to people whom like them!!!) Ray and Lita where just standing in the wrong place.. Darien is a dork plain and simple he can be ok sometimes but others he is a complete ass.  
  
Flame me if ya want to I know im going to get some.. :(   
  
Warnings: Major Death, Stupid Stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
[Doctor] Scalpel  
  
[Nurse] Here  
  
[Doctor] Sponge  
  
[Nurse] Here  
  
[Doctor] Wait.. He's convulsing he's convulsing!  
  
[Nurse] Ah!  
  
[Doctor] We're gonna have to shock him!  
  
[Nurse] Oh my! Oh my God!  
  
[Doctor] We're gonna have to shock him!  
  
[Nurse] Oh my God!  
  
  
  
  
  
I hate this. I hate all of this. I'm going to end it now. After I bring this to school that's it. No more being made fun of. The kids will be scared of me. Instead of the other way around, I'll show those kids. It won't happen anymore. No more teasing, no more picking, and no more getting made fun of.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* These are the results of a thousand electric volts A neck with bolts "Nurse we're losing him check the pulse!" A kid who refused to respect adults Wore spectacles with taped frames and a freckled nose  
  
A corny looking white boy, scrawny and always ornery Cause I was always sick of brawny bullies picking on me And I might snap, one day just like that. *   
  
  
  
I ran my fingers over the icy metal of the gun. It was a medium size, so I should be able to sneak it in with no trouble. I could here my mom's footsteps and I slipped the gun into my backpack, closing it up. I stood up from the floor. "Ami, ready for school? The bus should be here soon." My mom told me, walking in.  
  
  
  
I smiled pleasantly at her. It was a sweet yet morbid smile. A part of that smile was twisted and insane. But she didn't see that. I nodded and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Whistling, I walked out the door. "You seem happy today.." My mom said, suspicious.   
  
  
  
Oh, fuck you. I never liked you anyway, I thought darkly. "I have something to show you mom." I said, putting my backpack on the floor. I slid the gun out, and she looked at me shocked. Quickly I flipped the silencer and shot her, right in the head. It was a mess because of the close range, but none of the blood got on me.   
  
  
  
I continued my way out the door after putting the gun in my sub-space pocket. I slid on a baggy sweatshirt, and walked out the door waiting at my bus stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* I decided to strike back and flatten every tire on the bike rack (Whosssssh) My first day in junior high, this kid said, "It's you and I, three o'clock sharp this afternoon you die" I looked at my watch it was one twenty "I already gave you my lunch money what more do you want from me?!?" He said, "Don't try to run from me, you'll just make it worse..." *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was harassed almost every day at school. Serena passed me and said 'Whoa, major dork alert."   
  
  
  
Just wait Serena. You'll be screaming before lunch. Along with your other ditzy and preppy Friends and all the others who have ever made fun of me before. Trust me, you will.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* My palms were sweaty, and I started to shake at first Something told me, "Try to fake a stomach ache it works" I screamed, "Owww! My appendix feels like they could burst! Teacher, teacher, quick I need a naked nurse!" *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A kid came over before lunch. He demanded my lunch money. I guess my reign of terror starts now. I grabbed the gun out of my pocket and shot him, and kids nearby screamed. He fell to the ground, dead, and I ran off down the hall.  
  
  
  
Well. I knew id see them sooner or later. Well, only two are present and I didn't want to do this to Ray, She can be nice sometime. But mina can go and she is in my way. I pointed my gun at Mina and she screamed, before her skull exploding because of the velocity of the bullet. It's all science. Ray was splattered with blood and Gore. Wanna be next, hun? I shot her in the chest, before someone grabbed me from behind trying to stop me. I turned around and fell to the floor, before seeing it was Lita. Well, she was never bad, but what the hell. I'm not all up there at the moment. I did the same thing, shot her to.  
  
  
  
Welcome to hell Scouts!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Nurse] "What's the matter?"  
  
[Eminem] "I don't know, my leg, it hurts!"  
  
[Nurse] "Leg?!? I thought you said it was your tummy?!?"  
  
[Eminem] "Oh, I mean it is, but I also got a bum knee!"  
  
[Nurse] "Mr. Mathers, the fun and games are over. And just for that stunt, you're gonna get some extra homework."  
  
[Eminem] "But don't you wanna give me after school detention?"  
  
[Nurse] "Nah, that bully wants to beat your ass and I'm a let him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My palms were sweaty. I'd already killed four people, including my mom. That's when I saw Serena, Molly and some of their friends run this way, trying to find a way out of the school. They even sounded the fire alarm for before the police get here. I feel so special.   
  
  
  
I shot Molly, sparing Serena for now. Anyway, I liked to see her scream. I guess she had heard this was the safest way cause she heard the person who brought a gun today was out of the school . While Serena and her friends ran the other way, I shot Serena in the leg. Her friends tried to help her but as I walked over to her I laid my foot on her stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Brain damage, ever since the day I was born Drugs is what they used to say I was on They say I never knew which way I was goin But everywhere I go they keep playin my song  
  
  
  
Brain damage, ever since the day I was born Drugs is what they used to say I was on They say I never knew which way I was goin But everywhere I go they keep playin my song *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh. Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Just let me go! Please!" she pleaded and pleaded with me, crying.  
  
  
  
"It's too late to be sorry." I told her, and shot her in the chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Brain damage.. Way before my baby daughter Hailey I was harassed daily by this fat kid named D'Angelo Bailey An eighth grader who acted obnoxious, cause his father boxes So everyday he'd shove me in the lockers One day he came in the bathroom while I was pissin And had me in the position to beat me into submission *  
  
  
  
  
  
* He banged my head against the urinal till he broke my nose, Soaked my clothes in blood, grabbed me and choked my throat I tried to plead and tell him, "We shouldn't beef" But he just wouldn't leave, he kept choking me and I couldn't breathe He looked at me and said, "You gonna die honkey!" The principal walked in (What's going on in here?) And started helping him stomp me I made them think they beat me to death *  
  
  
  
  
  
* Holding my breath for like five minutes before they finally left Then I got up and ran to the janitor's storage booth Kicked the door hinge loose and ripped out the four inch screws Grabbed some sharp objects, brooms, and foreign tools "This is for every time you took my orange juice, Or stole my seat in the lunchroom and drank my chocolate milk. Every time you tipped my tray and it dropped and spilt. I'm getting you back bully! Now once and for good."  
  
I cocked the broomstick back and swung hard as I could And beat him over the head with it till I broke the wood Knocked him down, stood on his chest with one foot.. *  
  
  
  
  
  
Once, I tried to fight back. How cute is that? I was just a weakling. I needed something to power me up. Not any of my dammed sailor powers. And here it is, in my hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
..* Made it home, later that same day Started reading a comic, and suddenly everything became gray I couldn't even see what I was trying to read I went deaf, and my left ear started to bleed My mother started screaming, "What are you on, drugs?!? Look at you, you're getting blood all over my rug!" (Sorry!) *  
  
*She beat me over the head with the remote control Opened a hole, and my whole brain fell out of my skull I picked it up and screamed, "Look bitch, what have you done?!?" *  
  
  
  
I'm just tired of all these things. Not even five minutes have passed probably since this started.   
  
  
My mom use to make me study, I was very good at it. But now my studying is this gun and my projects are humans.   
  
I check how much bullets I have left, and it's just three.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Mom] "Oh my God, I'm sorry son"  
  
[Eeminem] "Shut up you cunt!" I said, "Fuck it!" Took it and stuck it back up in my head Then I sewed it shut and put a couple of screws in my neck  
  
  
  
Brain damage, ever since the day I was born Drugs is what they used to say I was on They say I never knew which way I was goin But everywhere I go they keep playin my song  
  
  
  
Brain damage, ever since the day I was born Drugs is what they used to say I was on They say I never knew which way I was goin But everywhere I go they keep playin my song *  
  
  
  
  
  
I ran, shooting the teacher on my way. That was the first teacher. Oh well. My only wonder was if she was actually still here. I flung open the door to the science lab. There he was.  
  
  
  
The last one. My last victim. He looked at me sadly. "I figured you would check here for me." He said.  
  
  
  
I closed the door to the lab, slightly blocking the noise. I smiled at him. "I'm glad you thought that."  
  
  
  
"Why though. Why cause all this terror. Why not talk instead? Aren't you the nerd of the group? Aren't we supposed to be all nice and talk out our feelings?"  
  
  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL! THIS WILL MAKE  
  
YOU AND SERENA UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL HOW ALL THE SCOUTS FELT.!"  
  
  
  
Darien nodded. He walked up and smacked me. I jumped back, with the gun still in my hand. I could tell he was crying, I guess he found Serena.  
  
  
  
"But you have to know one thing he said with no fear in his voice, I could tell he was going to make me shoot him. I could NEVER see how anyone could love you. Please just get over it and kill yourself nerd. Don't hesitate just pull the trigger." he said.  
  
  
  
"Do what? This?" I jammed the gun in his back, pulling the trigger after jumping away from him. I kneeled down by him as he grasped his stomach and moaned.   
  
  
  
"Ami. Why." He asked me with a look of surprise on his face.  
  
  
  
"Because I hated you and Serena everything you did was for your selves, the scouts would never have a chance at happiness and now we can have it, We will be re-born in a different time and place so we can be happy and away from you and snobby Serena. That's my reason Darien Shields." I replied, just before he died, and before I put the gun to my own head and shot it.  
  
  
  
Brain damage.. It's brain damage.. I got brain damage.. It's brain damage.. It's probably brain damage.. It's brain damage.. Brain damage.. I got brain damage.. 


End file.
